Kiki and Perry's love story
by Phinny548
Summary: perry is a 15 year old boy, and has a very sad past, but when he meets Kiki can he overcome his fears of abuse, and hurt, Perry is a humman, there is no phineas or ferb


Chapter 1: Perry Cries

15 year old Perry was walking down the high school halls, he stopped by his locker, he spun the little dial, he grabbed his books, and started walking to his 2nd period class. (Now Perry wasn't a popular 15 year old, he was always left out of teams in gym, and no one ever sat by him at lunch.) Perry sighed, suddenly… 'SLAM' Perry bumped into someone, "HEY! Watch where you're going! You're so clumsy!" The teen laughed, and his friends walked up to him, "Aww. I think he's gonna cry Max." "Let's make him cry." Max kicked Perry in the stomach harshly, Perry squeaked in pain. Max slammed Perry's head into the locker, Perry squeaked again. Max then punched Perry in the jaw, Perry started coughing and spitting up blood, "STOP! HE'S IN TOO MUCH PAIN!" "Kuh-Kuh-Kiki! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" "JUST GO!" Max ran away as fast as he could, friends following.

Chapter 2: You don't know anything

"Are you ok!" Perry was breathing hard, and he was holding up, and ran.

-Perry was walking as fast as he could; the girl chased after him "What's your name?" "Guh-Guh-Go away." "Please, I'm trying to be nice. You're just sad, I understand how you fill-" "You don't know anything about how I fill." Perry said running away tears flowing down his cheeks.

Chapter 3: End of school/ at home abuse

"YOU WERE LATE! 10 MINUTES LATE! YOU STUPID WORTHLESS BRAT! YOUR MOM BEGGED ME TO KEEP YOU, BUT YOUR JUST A WORTHLESS PIECE OF JUNK!" Perry whimpered, as he dad hit him with the strap, "Please! Dad! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to be late!" "SO WHAT! NOW GO TO BED!" Perry shook for a minute, "NOW!" Perry's dad kicked him in the stomach, and Perry hurriedly ran up the stairs.

Chapter 4: Perry tells Kiki

Perry walked into the high school, and sighed, he saw Kiki, and smiled sadly, "Hey." "So, you're gonna talk to me today?" "Please, Kiki." "Oh! I'm sorry! Are you-" Kiki gasped when she saw a large bruise on Perry's forehead, and cheek. Perry hurriedly moved his hair to cover the bruises, "What happened!" "Nu-Nu-Nothing. I gotta go-" Perry started to run walk, but Kiki grabbed his arm, Perry flinched, "Perry, I need you to tell me what's wrong, please? I'm worried about you! Every day you come to school, more bruises or cuts on your face, just please tell me." Perry sighed, "We need to go somewhere else then." "Ok."

Perry walked towards a small cabin, and sat on one of the benches, "So tell me what's wrong." "Ummm… Well… Ok... So my mom died when I was about 3 years old, and my dad got drunk, so-so-so…. Well…. He beats me. I'm not popular at this school because I have a problem socializing." "Oh, Perry. I'm so sorry." Perry's eyes overflowed with tears, "Shh, shh. Don't cry." Kiki hugged Perry, who buried his face in Kiki's shirt, he started sobbing heavily, his body shook, and his hands trembled. "Shh, shh." Perry got up, and smiled at Kiki, "Maybe we should get back to school." Perry said, "Ok."

Chapter 5: I like you/ Kisses

(It's lunch) Perry walked towards the lunchroom, and smiled when he saw Kiki. "Hey Kiki." Kiki blushed, "Hey Perry." Perry's whole face went red with shyness; he looked at his feet, "Don't be shy. You're trying your best not to be scared." "I-I-I've never actually had a friend, ever." "Well… Now you do." Perry's face went bright red again." "Let's go outside. Would you like that?" "I guess." Perry said shrugging, and following Kiki outside.

Perry smiled at Kiki as they lie in the grass, "Perry…" "Yeah?" "I have something to tell you." "What?" "I Li-" Kiki was surprised when Perry leaned over and kissed her lips, she wrapped her hand around his head, and returned the kiss, "Does that explain how I fill?" Perry said, smiling, and letting out a chuckle, "Definitely." Kiki smiled, and tried to move her hand towards Perry's, but stopped when she noticed Perry's nervous look, "Maybe when we're more together." Perry said, "Right now I don't fill comfortable with someone I don't know a lot. It's just the abuse-" "PERRY TYLER!" Perry's eyes widened pleading at Kiki, "Dad! Please! I-" The dad kicked Perry, and hit him tell he fell unconscious….


End file.
